


clementines

by MajesticAnna



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, No Manga Spoilers, Slice of Life, Third Year Hinata Shouyou and Kageyama Tobio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MajesticAnna/pseuds/MajesticAnna
Summary: Loving Kageyama is as simple as the space between a spike and receive, the arch of a set into the palm of a spiker’s hand, the slam of the ball that hits the other end of the court in a lasting rally.To put it bluntly, Hinata sucks at understanding him at first. But slowly, he begins to get a feel for the whims of Kageyama Tobio.+++Kageyama is in debt to Hinata. He repays it.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 16
Kudos: 185





	clementines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Komikuko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Komikuko/gifts).



> This is a Secret Santa gift to my friend Komi! A slice of life fic with tons of banter and kisses. Hope you enjoy :)

Loving Kageyama is as simple as the space between a spike and receive, the arch of a set into the palm of a spiker’s hand, the slam of the ball that hits the other end of the court in a lasting rally.

To put it bluntly, Hinata sucks at understanding him at first. But slowly, he begins to get a feel for the whims of Kageyama Tobio.

He never really stood a chance. With the beauty of Kageyama, his heart starts a rapid pace and speeds along until he is fully enthralled with everything to do with him. Affection blossomed beneath his sternum and Hinata had no desire to chase it away.

Their confession is nothing major. As soon as Hinata finds out he likes Kageyama—mid-match during a practice against Date Tech, Kageyama had looked so strong when he set to him, eyes focused solely on the ball—Hinata knows he can’t keep it to himself. 

Though, don’t get him wrong. Hinata has some semblance of tact. Cleaning the sweat from the floor with a mop, Hinata runs back and forth on the court and mulls over the words that he’d say to Kageyama. They build and build, how best to approach the subject and bring up the culmination of what their partnership means to him, the careful way Kageyama shows appreciation for Hinata, the banter they’ve sparred back and forth—and then Kageyama had to ask—

“Did you pick up the towels—”

“I like you.”

The words tumble out of his mouth, and Hinata goes blank for a moment. In the next instant, he realizes where they are and flushes a deep red. Of course, the gym is filled with his tiny kouhais who fashion a mixture of confused expressions and sharp whispers about whether they heard correctly. Thankfully, Yachi and Yamaguchi share a look of commiseration and usher them out the door in a swift fashion, not before sending back dual glares for soiling the sacred, no-romanceness of the gym. 

His younger classmates didn’t need to hear Hinata get thoroughly rejected. Neither did Yachi nor Yamaguchi, for that matter. He sends up a prayer to the gods in thanks for their quick exit. 

This whole time, Hinata avoids Kageyama’s eyes, wanting to skirt around the potential embarrassment of the moment. He murmurs some excuse and turns to leave before:

“Dumbass.”

A towel slings _SMACK_ against his neck.

“You’re supposed to wait for an answer after you confess.”

Hinata blinks. Turns back around. Walks closer, afraid if he moves too much then he will scare him away. “You have an answer?”

Kageyama snorts. Honestly, Hinata wishes he had caught it on film. “Yes.”

And, shocking Hinata, he leans forward, brushes Hinata’s hair back, and kisses him on the forehead. 

“Gwah! Kageyama!” Hinata smacks his hands to his head, chasing after the phantom feeling. “You can’t just do that!”

“I just did,” he says, voice rich with an air of smugness.

Bastard. And yet, Hinata likes him. What does that say about his own taste?

They went back to their usual bickering, and everything smoothed over. By the next day, they were officially together. 

Anyways. Hinata is maybe not the most romantic, considering he made his affections known in a gym smelling of sweaty boys. But he confessed and got it over with and now they’re happily together. So really, Kageyama should thank him.

He says this now, as he and Kageyama walk to the gym for morning practice. Their hands are linked together and Hinata thumbs along Kageyama’s palm. 

“You want me to thank you?” Kageyama’s voice is a tad too startled for Hinata’s tastes. “You confessed in front of our whole team.”

“Yes?” Hinata was there. He remembers.

“Our whole team.”

“I heard you the first time.”

“I think we scarred them.” Kageyama sounds genuinely worried. 

“Maybe because some of our kouhai believe we’re in a hateful rivalry.” That makes sense to Hinata. He nods his head. “But I like competing with you. It’s not a bad thing.”

Kageyama smiles down at him, his face softening around the edges into a tender gaze. It makes Hinata’s insides all gooey. “It isn’t.”

Hinata hums, swinging their hands back and forth. The fall air cools his skin and he likes the way he feels in this morning breeze. Floaty, like he can go anywhere. 

“Do you think my hands are small?” Hinata asks. He’s never felt particularly one way or the other about them, but after holding Kageyama’s hands for this long, he can’t help but notice the difference. He thumbs his boyfriend’s palm again to enunciate his question. 

Kageyama stops walking and moves their linked hands upward to compare them. He can fold the tips of his fingers over Hinata’s.

Kageyama shakes his head. “They’re the right size.”

“Why do you say that?” Hinata asks. They continue walking to the gym, hands relinking with an ease born of absolute comfort with each other. 

“They fit in mine,” is Kageyama’s answer. 

Hinata blinks, and then swats Kageyama playfully. “Cheesyama! You’re such a sap.” Hinata adds a final jab to tease him: “I can’t believe you didn’t confess first, with how much you adore me.”

“Mmm.”

“Well, I confessed first,” Hinata returns to his original train of thought. “So I think that means you owe me something.”

Kageyama rolls his eyes. “What do you want?”

Hinata snickers. It’s amazing how much he will go along with now that they’re together. Though, to be fair, Hinata did get away with his affectionate touches and pressing requests before they even started dating. This spurs on Hinata to ask: “How long have you liked me?”

“Since first year.”

“Wha?” Hinata whips his head around to stare at him. Kageyama’s cheeks are tinted pink. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I didn’t know if you felt the same.”

“Hmm.” Hinata takes this into consideration. He understands the fear of not knowing if the affection is reciprocated. Honestly, he had no time to nurture any anxieties since he blurted out his feelings the same hour he realized them. He wonders if Kageyama had confessed earlier, if they would have gotten together then or still ended up toying with their feelings until third year. 

The only thing that makes Hinata’s eyebrows furrow is that he missed out on Kageyama’s gooey stares and loving touches when they weren’t together. Stingyama, keeping that away from him for so long. 

He skips a step or two which makes Kageyama tilt his head in question. “I think I know what you owe me for confessing and ending your years of pining.”

“What?” Kageyama says, exasperated. He doesn’t even deny the pining part. 

“I want a kiss.” Hinata smiles wide and bright, watching the tint on Kageyama’s cheeks darken.

“A kiss—?” 

“One for each year you waited.”

Kageyama squints. “So… two?”

“What? No.” Hinata does the mental math again. “Three—”

“Dumbass.” Kageyama shakes his head and clicks his tongue. He flicks Hinata’s forehead. “It’s been two years since first year, you can’t include it in the count.”

“No!” This is not what Hinata wanted. “I want three kisses!” 

“Fine.” Kageyama sighs and unlinks their hands. He places his fingers on Hinata’s chin and pulls him closer. “C’mere, I’ll give them to you now—”

“Nooooo!” Hinata springs away and crosses his hands to prevent Kageyama’s relentless attacks. “They have to be special kisses. In different places. And you can’t tell me beforehand!”

“What makes them special?” Kageyama asks.

“I don’t know! They just are!” Hinata takes Kageyama’s hand again. They’re closing in on the stairs to the club room, so they take them up. “I’ll know when they count.”

“So you make the rules, are the judge of them, and requested these kisses in the first place?” Kageyama raises his eyebrows, as they reach the top of the stairs. “What do I get?” 

“To kiss me!”

He is not enthralled by Hinata’s schemes. “These rules are dumb.”

“Kageyamaaaaaa, please??” Hinata is pulling out the big guns. Puppy eyes. “Play this game with me?”

Kageyama stares. And stares. And stares. His mouth wobbles and Hinata knows: he’s won. 

Finally, Kageyama sighs. “Fine. We can play.”

“Yay!”

“Now let’s get going, we’re supposed to start practicing.”

Hinata leans up and presses a kiss to Kageyama’s cheek. He slides open the club room door. “Thanks, Kageyama.”

If Hinata hears a hopeless, lovesick ‘boke’ from behind him, he’ll just keep that to himself.

+++

The first kiss comes to Hinata after a late-afternoon scrimmage that same day. They’re in the gym, toweling off and cooling down post-match. Kageyama, the sneak, surprises him.

“I should’ve been able to get that last spike in during the second set.” Hinata sighs, rubbing his hands together. They sting from the volleyball’s fleeting impression on them. “I know the receive was off but I still should’ve—”

Kageyama takes one of his hands, and brings it up to his mouth to kiss delicately. Hinata is taken in by how blue his eyes are. “You did well today. You should be proud.”

A weak ‘eep’ slips out of his mouth. He stares at Kageyama for a while until, once again, he remembers where he is. Poor Ishigaki’s mouth is agape as he stares at the two, while he covers his teammate’s eyes. 

“Kageyama!” Hinata pulls his hand away and muffles his embarrassment into his palms. 

“What?” Kageyama says. “Doesn’t that fit the requirements?”

Hinata grabs Kageyama’s shirt and buries his head in the fabric. “You’re embarrassing me!”

“Ah.” Kageyama finally becomes aware of the space around them, of Tsukishimia clicking his tongue and walking away. The others clear out pretty quickly and Hinata continues to hide in Kageyama’s shirt. Kageyama threads his fingers through his hair and murmurs words of comfort. 

“Alright, new rule,” Hinata says, withdrawing from his hold, once everyone has left. “No one else can see us!”

Kageyama raises his eyebrows. “Are you trying to imply something?”

“What do you mean—”

“Kisses where no one else can see—”

“Bakageyama!” Hinata slaps his hands over Kageyama’s mouth, ignoring the smirk he can feel against his palms. “Stop it!”

Kageyama delicately removes Hinata’s hands from his mouth, but keeps them linked together. “Ok.” Then he tilts his head to the side. “But did that count?”

Hinata doesn’t want to admit it, but with how sweet Kageyama’s words were and the little peck…”yes, it counts,” he murmurs.

“Good.” Kageyama pulls Hinata in the direction of the club room. “C’mon, let’s go tell everyone it’s safe to come back.”

The other third years are not amused by their return, but Kageyama promises to buy them meat buns with a swift kick to his behind from Hinata. Tsukishima forces them to buy buns for the whole team for “damages to the psyche” which they agree to.

It’s a small price to pay for the kindness Kageyama showed him. 

+++

Hinata and Kageyama study together more often now. Yachi helps them from time to time, but they don’t want to distract from her important college studies now that they’re third years. Both of them need decent grades to pass high school, though only enough so that they can finish and then continue onto their volleyball careers.

It’s after a late night of literature study that Hinata finally closes his textbook with a sigh. He turns to Kageyama, who is focused on his history worksheet. 

Looking over the paper, Kageyama still has a few more questions to finish before he can call it a night. Hinata sneaks his right palm over and carefully takes Kageyama’s left hand. Kageyama doesn’t look up, just continues writing with his right.

Hinata smiles at his success. He places Kageyama’s hand in his lap and starts tracing random, light designs with his fingertips. He circles his wrist with a pinky before making waves with his index. 

Kageyama’s hands are beautiful. He takes care of them, too, but Hinata admires the way they belong to Hinata. He loves the way they drag across his back, to caress his face, and to brush his curls back behind his ears.

It makes Hinata fall even deeper, knowing how much Kageyama cares for him. 

The delicate motions of Hinata’s fingertips become repetitive and relaxing to Hinata’s tired mind. He leans his bodyweight into Kageyama, tucking his head against his shoulder while he continues dancing across his palm. 

His body is so warm. Hinata breathes deeply and slowly succumbs to a light doze. 

A light pressure brushes against his eyes. Hinata flutters them open to see Kageyama close to him.

“Are you tired?” Kageyama whispers. “Do you want to go to bed?” He brushes Hinata’s hair back, tucking the tufts of hair just so. “You’re going to hurt your neck if you stay any longer like this.”

Hinata’s head is now pillowed on the couch behind them, and when he sits fully up, he realizes, yes, his neck is a bit stiff. But he’s sleepy so he doesn’t really want to move from his spot on the floor.

He yawns and raises his arms up. “Carry me.”

“No,” Kageyama responds curtly. 

“I’m too tired to move.” Hinata whines and pouts his lips. 

Kageyama sighs. “Fine.”

Hinata just realizes what Kageyama’s affirmation means when he’s swept into the air and onto Kageyama’s back. It’s not the princess carry Hinata was hoping for but being able to rest his head against Kageyama’s neck is nice.

He wiggles his body forward to bring them closer and Kageyama huffs a breath. Hinata takes comfort in their bodies touching.

“You’re heavy,” Kageyama says.

Hinata hums. He doesn’t otherwise respond.

Before he knows it, Kageyama is placing him down on the bed. Hinata grumbles at the loss of contact.

“Hush, I’ll be right back.” 

Hinata wiggles out of his shirt but leaves the rest of his clothes on. He tucks himself under the sheets, falling into a light doze again.

Kageyama tsks when he lifts the covers some time later. “I can’t believe you’re just going to bed like this.”

When he lies down, Hinata shifts closer until Kageyama lifts his arm and allows Hinata to huddle against his body.

Kageyama shakes his head, and for a long time, is quiet. Hinata is almost asleep when:

“That’s your second kiss.”

Hinata blinks and lifts his gaze to Kageyama. “When?”

“When I woke you up the first time. On your eyes.”

“I barely felt that!” Hinata says. All of his special kisses, Hinata decides he should be aware of them. 

“Then here’s another.” Kageyama leans down and presses his lips against Hinata’s. He tries to protest, he really does, but all too soon he is distracted by Kageyama.

He had played by the rules, so Hinata really shouldn’t complain. He just wants Kageyama to keep kissing him, to treat him in special ways. Though, if they’re dating, Hinata supposes he should continue to get this affectionate type of Kageyama quite often.

Affection-yama is the cutest -Yama. 

+++

It’s a dumb fight. Hinata doesn’t know how it started, but he knows how it ends: with Kageyama storming off and Hinata staring after his back, wishing he could rewind the last thirty minutes.

Hinata is sitting in their favorite lunch spot, alone. The concrete beneath him chills his legs, and fittingly, the sky is a maelstrom of greys.

The clouds match the inner turmoil swirling in Hinata’s stomach. 

Hinata doesn’t care about the argument anymore, who was right and who was wrong. All he wants is to be back with Kageyama.

He wonders when he turned into such a sap. When winning became second to having Kageyama with him again. 

A light drizzle plinks against Hinata’s skin, a soft _drip drop_ of rain, but he ignores it. He wants to brood and doesn’t want to go inside when he’s perfectly fine here. 

“You’re going to catch a cold.”

Hinata blinks and turns his head upward. An umbrella covers his head, Kageyama standing above, his eyebrows furrowed.

He quietly offers a hand to Hinata. He takes it and stands up.

In silence, they walk towards the club room. On rainy days, they sometimes sat in the club room and set to each other, or simply talked about their days. 

When they close the door to the room, Hinata walks to the other end and slides down against the wall. Kageyama puts the umbrella away and follows him.

Hesitantly, he slides down next to Hinata. Their legs press against each other.

“You need to take care of yourself,” Kageyama says.

Hinata pouts, because he’s stubborn. He doesn’t want to rehash their argument from earlier, but he’s still upset about it: Kageyama thinking he knows Hinata’s skill level more than him. 

The light rain trickles down the window, a quiet background to their silence. 

Hinata just wants to be near him again. He doesn’t know how to ask for that.

In the end, the decision is made for him, when Kageyama leans over and brushes his lips against his own. It’s painful, how much love is in the action, making Hinata overwhelmed with affection, lacing his arms around Kageyama’s neck. 

They pull away but remain close together, and Kageyama brushes his thumb against Hinata’s cheek, kissing him once more. He whispers, “I’m sorry.”

Hinata mouths the same words in response against Kageyama’s lips.

When they finally stop, Hinata sits in Kageyama’s lap, playing with his hands. Kageyama presses a kiss against his neck. 

“Did that finally get me out of debt?”

“Hmm?” Hinata is distracted with how peaceful he feels in the moment.

“For the kisses I owed you. For confessing?”

“Oh,” Hinata says. “Yeah, I guess.”

Honestly, it’s been a few weeks since the last ‘repayment’ kiss and Hinata had mostly forgotten about it. They’ve had many kisses since then, and Hinata wonders why Kageyama is bringing it up now. 

No matter. Hinata will never resist a time to tease Kageyama. 

He giggles, his laughter shaking his body with joy. “You always take advantage of the situation.”

“Mmm.”

“Your payment is all fulfilled. However will I get kisses again?” Hinata sinks his weight into Kageyama and pouts with his lips.

Kageyama kisses his temple. “All you have to do is ask.”

And so, Hinata does. Again and again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was a nice break from my heavier wips, ahah. 
> 
> If you're wondering about the title--> slice of life --> hinata's hair color --> slices of a clementine LMFAO
> 
> twitter: [@majesticdeku](https://twitter.com/majesticdeku)  
> tumblr: [majesticanna](https://majesticanna.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
